In the ubiquitous era, it has been demanded to communicate information by accessing a network in real time everywhere and every time. Accordingly, a digital garment worn by human is required to be connected to the near network and perform such a function. As a result, a digital yarn has been used because the digital yarn can conduct electrons so as to send information and can be woven and knitted to make clothes.
However, there has been a problem that it takes a very long process time to make the digital garment by using the digital yarn because the digital yarn should be connected to a connector piece by piece.
In addition, additional work of connecting the digital yarn to seam portions of clothes is required to make the clothes. Accordingly, manufacturing process becomes complicated. In addition, when the digital yarn is attached to the conventional clothes, the digital yarn reprocessing is required. Thus, the process becomes complicated.